


Another Day, Another Song That Makes Me Want You

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted porn involving the outfit Heather was wearing in Run the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Song That Makes Me Want You

"Alright, everyone take five," someone shouts and there's a collective sigh of relief from the hundreds of people currently milling around set. Naya and Heather wander off to one side, quietly discussing choreography. Well, Heather notes that she's the one doing most of the talking, Naya's doing a pretty good job of pretending to listen, but the way her eyes can never stay on Heather's for more than a second and how she parts her mouth to slowly lick her lips every minute or so really gives her away.

"My eyes are up here, Naya." Heather suppresses a smirk as Naya snaps out of her staring, immediately looking embarrassed at being caught, but then, she smirks herself and deliberately trails her eyes the full length of Heather's body. Heather can feel the look as though it's an actual caress and she breathes in deeply, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart.

"Don't try to tell me you don't enjoy the ogling," Naya says when she's done and her eyes are trained back on Heather's face again.

"No... just..." Heather takes another deep breath. "When you look at me like that... it makes me want you and we're  _supposed_  to be working."

Naya laughs then lowers her voice as she says, "And how do you think I feel, watching you out there, take after take. You are  _so far_  beyond fuckable right now."

"Naya..."

"You just  _know_  Santana would totally be dragging Brittany into the janitor's closet for some post performance sweet lady kisses and I can't really blame her. If it weren't for the five hundred other people in here, I'd have you pushed down on those bleachers, panties down and legs spread so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you."

Naya looks kind of triumphant as Heather's mouth drops open and she blushes a deep red. "And now you know what I've been feeling like for the past three hours," she adds.

"You are so not fair."

"Oh, I know. Just remember, I expect you in my trailer after we've finished here – you can keep the costume on. I intend to take full advantage of that sinfully," Naya's fingers run up Heather's thigh. "Short," along the hemline of the black spanks. "Skirt," and back down, tugging at the one of the straps holding everything in place.

Heather feels her knees buckle and she exhales a shaky breath which quickly turns into a gasp when Naya smacks her ass playfully as she walks off. She throws a look over her shoulder when she gets to her mark that makes Heather shudder with a need she knows has no hope of being met for a good few hours.

xxxxxx

In the end, Heather makes it to Naya's trailer first. She sits on the sofa and pulls out her book while she waits. She's still reading when Naya enters; or, perhaps, pretending to read is a better description, in truth, she's far too worked up to concentrate. The rest of the day had gone by in a blur of heated looks, playful touches and dirty, dirty words. Heather had passed uncomfortably aroused and entered downright desperate around the time Naya whispered, "Don't be straining your voice too much singing along; you're going to need it later when you're screaming my name and begging me to let you come."

So really, to say Heather's ready for Naya when she stalks across the trailer, pulls the book out of her hands, straddles one of her thighs and presss her back against the sofa with a firm grip, is a little bit of an understatement.

Naya dips her head and their mouths meet. She's not even really kissing Heather properly yet, just the slight pressure of lips, but Heather's completely unable to hold back the groan that escapes the back of her throat. She's so worked up right now that she thinks she might actually be able to come from the kiss alone. Then Naya slips her tongue inside Heather's mouth and drags it along the length of her own and Heather's almost crawling out her skin, desperate for more of something, anything.

When Naya brings one hand up to palm at a nipple through the fabric of her shirt, Heather breaks the kiss to drop her head back and let out a whimper.

"Jesus, Naya, please" she says, looking up at Naya with desperate, pleading eyes.

Naya gives a throaty chuckle. "I've not even started yet and you're already begging." She toys with the hem of Heather's shirt for a second, almost looking thoughtful, before saying, "Off - the skirt and boots are staying though."

Heather doesn't think she's ever taken a piece of clothing off faster. Before Naya's sentence is even all the way out her mouth, Heather's hands are grasping blindly for the bottom of her shirt and it's over her head and fluttering across the trailer in an instant. Her top half is now clad in just a black bra and Naya pushes back on Heather's shoulders, leaning down to capture a nipple, already achingly hard, through the lacy cup of her bra.

And, yeah, Heather thinks that's fucking amazing, Naya's using her teeth, biting down with what should be a painful amount of force, but all it does is cause a bolt of fire to shoot through Heather's body and a loud grunt to leave her mouth.

"God, Heather, you don't know what you do to me. I've been so fucking hot for you all day." Naya is mumbling into her skin, pushing the bra roughly upwards to expose Heather's breasts. She moves across to Heather's other breast when the bra is out of her way and all Heather can do is let her head fall further and arch her back, thrusting her chest out at Naya's face. It's obscene, and the noises she's making would probably cause embarrassment at any other time, but she's just so  _ready_ , and fuck if she's not going to come in about two seconds if Naya keeps this up.

"Nay... I can't... if you—if you keep doing that, I—you're gonna make me come."

Naya looks up at her without moving her mouth and bites down, holding Heather's nipple between her teeth so she can flick her tongue over the tip.

"Jesus,  _fuck_ , Naya." She drops one hand to grip at the back of Naya's head, fingers digging in almost painfully as she holds Naya in place. Naya shifts her body and then her thigh is pressing into Heather just  _right_  and that slight pressure sends Heather over. Her back bows and the hand that's not intent on keeping Naya's head right where is it, is scrabbling desperately along the top of the sofa, trying to find  _something_  to hold on to as her orgasm fires through her.

She lets out a ragged breath and brushes hair out of her eyes, getting ready to return the favour, but Naya's not stopping. She's kissing down between Heather's breasts then running her tongue along the top of her skirt.

Heather shifts and Naya pauses, then, almost as if she knows what Heather's thinking, she says, "I'm not even  _close_  to done with you yet." Heather just shudders, her eyes turning impossibly darker as she watches Naya slip off the sofa and kneel between her legs.

Fingers trail over the small amount of exposed skin on her thighs as Naya pushes them further apart.

"Christ, Heather, I don't think wardrobe is gonna be too pleased with you, you've soaked through your spanks."

Heather tries to respond, to say she'll take them home to wash them, but all she manages is a high pitch  _oh_  when Naya's tongue finds her through the material in one long, hard stroke.

"Naya, please... take them off... I—I need to feel you."

Naya brings her fingers up, hooking them in the waistband of Heather's spanks and pulls down. Heather lifts her hips and they're off and discarded on the floor and Naya's head's back under her skirt and she's just breathing deeply. Heather's about to whine, to beg Naya to fucking put her tongue on her already when Naya groans and says, "God, Heather, you smell so fucking—" but the rest of her sentence is muffled because Naya's tongue is  _right_  where Heather needs it.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck," Heather chants and her feet plant firmly on the floor, quads trembling and straining with the effort of pushing her body upwards, directing Naya's movements with small rotations of her hips. Naya picks up the rhythm, moving from broad strokes of her tongue to endlessly swirling circles around Heather's clit.

It's so fucking good and Heather is so close again but she needs  _more_ , just something else to get her there. But then Naya's suddenly thrusting into her with two fingers and, yeah, that's exactly what she needed. The fingers curl and rub against her and Naya's tongue never stops and Heather's panting and her hair's sticking to her forehead and she's almost, almost there.

She palms her own breast, fingers gripping and pulling her nipple and then Naya hits just the right spot inside of her and presses down just hard enough on her clit and Heather's coming again, screaming out Naya's name.

She collapses back against the couch and Naya crawls up next to her, snaking an arm around her waist and leaning her head on Heather's shoulder.

"Do you think wardrobe will let us keep the outfit?" Naya asks after a second.

Heather just laughs. She doubts it, but it can't be that hard to find a replica of it online.


End file.
